A single conventional order for goods or services may comprise the purchase of a variety of different kinds of goods or services. Several different suppliers may be required to fulfil a particular order. Accordingly, several different carriers may be required to transport the goods from supplier through to the final delivery address or addresses. The final delivery addresses might be the same as or different than an installation address. In some situations, no delivery or installation is required.